Kokoro
by kohan walker
Summary: This is a story i based off of a Youtube video, great vid loved it just had to type it!


"Now open your eyes." A scientist spoke to the robot, who in reaction opened its eyes for the first time.

"Good morning," The robot looked curiously at the scientist she knew his voice but never knew him.

**"Good morning,"** her soft mechanical voice rang in the scientist's ears as she stared intently upon him.

"Do you know who I am?" The scientist eagerly asked the robot. The robot looked at the scientist with unemotional eyes; they seemed to dampen the scientists hope.

**"Yes, you are my Professor,"** letting off a sigh the Scientist leaned forward and asked another question.

"Is the system working properly?" he asked turning to one of the computers that the robot was connected to, the wire slipped underneath her short brown hair and attached to her neck. Folding her arms over her knee's the Robot spoke, her unemotional gaze turning from him to the floor.

**"No Problems." **

"Then your name is-"

Kokoro

I was a robot made by a lonely scientist, to say how it's done.

"Miracle," that was what he had said when I first opened my eyes and saw his face. But no matter what he did, or what he said there was still something missing. One thing that just can't be made, that is Kokoro (heart), a program. Each time he embraced me nothing I felt within me, every time he asked me to smile I found myself unable.

Few hundred years past after his death, slowly the lab began to fall apart. Left alone with no one with me. Robot of Miracle is what they called me, is that true? Hope, I want to know the thing that man was, till the end of his life, making for me Kokoro (heart).

It was foolish but I had to know, walking past the holes in the roof, making my way to the truth. Reaching forward I pressed on the button, and found myself inside of Kokoro.

As I pressed the button I remembered what he had told me before he died.

"Don't ever open this system; it might be too much for you."

Now, beginning to move, Miracle was accelerating, for the first time in all my life I truly saw the world, I had finally opened my eyes. As I stood there over the computer my tears continued to fall, all the grief had never felt came flowing into me at the same time. Along with all the happiness I had missed.

Why my tears don't stop, I will never know.

Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beat accelerating?

I reached upward and felt my pulse; it was faster than I had ever felt before. Tears fell down onto my hand, and for the first time I could actually feel them hit my skin.

"Is this what I hoped for…? Kokoro?" Reaching my hand forward I pressed yet another button on the screen, at that moment hundreds of pictures flew up onto the screen. Leaning over the key board I looked forward and looked across them eyes wide. Each picture was of this human girl that looked identical to myself, she smiled she ran, she laughed she cried, all the things I dream about were now in front of me.

A WONDER KOKORO, KOKORO A WONDER

I now know how it feels to be (feel) happy.

More tears rolled down my face as I looked at these pictures, the tears fell hopelessly down onto the keyboard. How could this be, how could a robot cry it wasn't natural.

I now know how it feels to be (feel) sad.

As I looked over the next folder of pictures I found that the girl had fallen ill, pictures of her in hospital, and the last one was a picture of her death.

A WONDER KOKORO, KOKORO INFINITE

How deep and touching they are…

Falling to my knee's I cried, I cried for the girl, but most of all I cried for the Professor.

Now I am beginning to notice, the reason I was born, Alone must be sad.

Turning to the corner still sitting upright in his chair was a skeleton the skeleton of my professor. Remembering the time when he showed me a yellow dress, I looked blankly at it no noticing what it was or why he was offering it to me. Now I look upon this screen and I see that girl he loved in that dress running through a field of yellow flowers.

Yes that day, at that time, in my body I still felt nothing, I still felt no Kokoro.

"Kokoro" lives and is overflowing, Now I can say, real world.

Noticing a yellow petal floating towards me I picked it up and looked at it, noticing it came from outside I got up and walked over to the door.

I'm dedicating (it) to you

Stepping outside I saw the field of yellow flowers from in the pictures of the girl that man loved so dearly. Walking out it I was filled with aw.

"ARI-GA-TO! (Thank you)"

"ARI-GA-TO! (Thank you)"

"For giving me birth into this world."

"ARI-GA-TO! (Thank you)"

I walked through the mass of flowers taking in every detail of the world around me. Falling to my knees again in the field, I remembered another time when he had brought me out here and gave me a tiara of flowers he had made. Placing it delicately on my head he smiled, but I only gave him an unemotional stare back. I had no Kokoro.

"For the days we went through together." As I knelt there I let the tears fall down my face this time they were not of sadness but of joy and happiness. I had found my Kokoro.

"ARI-GA-TO! (Thank you), for everything that you gave me" Feeling the petals as they blew through the wind and gently brushed by my face were something that I could never and will never forget.

Taking handfuls of flowers I went and piled them next to the professor little by little the pile grew, until there was no floor left to be seen.

"I will sing for you forever!"

_And that is what the Robot did, she sang and sang, it was as if time had stopped. It was exactly a miracle. The Robot that obtained "KOKORO" kept running until she sang all her feelings. But the Miracle lasted only a moment, the "KOKORO" was far too big for her to withstand. At the end the Machine shorted and was never to move again. However, at the very last moment her face was still filled with a smile. And she looked like, she really did look like, an angel... _


End file.
